


Just smile for the camera

by Silvercloud



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercloud/pseuds/Silvercloud
Summary: Metalhawk/Starscream/Bumblebee For the transformers Summer Grift Exchange 2017.





	Just smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pteropoda (SilentP)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/gifts).




End file.
